Time Travel Is A Bitch
by hpfandunoit
Summary: How does unpredictable Oberyn Martell react to a girl from the future trapped in the past? Swingsets, sword fights, and craziness ensue. T to be safe and I like to swear, but rating will eventually go up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't quite remember what exactly happened. I went to bed in my normal clothes still with my phone and gun on me, quite exhausted and I woke up somewhere that definitely did not feel like my bed.

I could feel wind and rays of the sun, and I kept my eyes shut, slightly dizzy.

"What the hell?" I heard someone say.

"Is she alive?" another voice asked. I heard something that resembled what the drawing of a sword would be.

My fear of these voices and the swords overpowered my dizziness, and I forced myself to sit up, bracing myself on something and opened my eyes. I was in a forest, and I was leaning on a tree. I scanned around looking at the forest. I lived by forests but I didn't recognize this one. I saw two men running towards me, both had swords drawn.

"Is she from Dorne?" I heard one ask the other.

"Look at her, she is highborn, but if she was from Dorne I would know her." The other man replied heavily accented.

Both were very built and slim, dressed in armour quite realistically. Were they part of a film? I didn't see any cameras. So why the fuck were they dressed like that? Did they have swords? And where is Dorne?

"Who are you?" I saw up close the other man had only one hand; the other was made of gold and silver alloys it seemed.

"Why the hell do both of you have swords? This isn't medieval times." I answered back, still slightly dizzy, but more aware and terrified.

They both looked at me, extremely confused.

"Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Said the accented one.

I was feeling kind of better at this point, so I stood up. Neither of them had tried to hurt me yet, so I was slightly reassured.

"My name is Ariana..." I hesitated giving them my last name. "Sanders. Ariana Sanders." I said, addressing the one handed man.

"I am Prince Oberyn Martell, and my companion here is Ser Jaime Lannister." Oberyn greeted me. He said it as if I should have known who they both were, but neither of those names sounded even vaguely familiar.

Then he did something weird where he kissed my hand. Jaime did the same after and neither of them took their eyes off me while they did it.

"You do not know us," Jaime remarked.

"No." I kept that answer short.

"Where am I?" I decided to cut right to the chase.

"You are right outside King's Landing." Jaime answered.

I've never heard of a King's Landing before.

"Tell me, princess, where are you from? I believe I would have known you and your family had you lived near Dorne? And the garments you wear are not those of a princess." Oberyn swirled some of his letters.

"I'm not a princess." I stated.

"And my clothes are pretty normal. I'm from Vancouver. It's getting pretty cold there this time of year."

Again they looked like I had no sense. I suppose it was because I had brown skin yet I told them I came from a cold place. But immigration was fairly common, there were many people with backgrounds moving to different climates.

It struck me then that even in the shade of the forest, it was really hot, and once I got out I had a feeling it would be worse.

"You've have to have heard of Canada? Don't be ridiculous now, it's the second biggest country in the world. Maple syrup, hockey, etcetera."

"I have not heard of such a place, or such things." Jaime looked to Oberyn, but he didn't know either.

I decided that if waking up in a forest didn't set off any alarm bells, the two men dressed in armour who didn't know of Canada did.

"Let us take you back to the palace. We could help you find your way back to this Canada you speak of." Oberyn reached for my hand.

I didn't know anything about my surroundings and this terrified me more than being with two strangers so after an internal debate I decided to head with them.

They led me a short distance to where there were two horses. Both were riding bare back, which I didn't really mind. Jaime's horse was bigger, so I got on to the back of his.

"You might want to hold onto my waist, Dare likes going fast." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

We got into a city, and it looked really primitive, like a kind that WOULD be built in medieval times. I could see that I definitely looked out of place, from the locals. For one, most of them were white, and had various states of dirt on themselves. These people were clearly poor, and I looked like a princess because I was cleaner. Every girl wore dresses as well, and my clothes again looked like they didn't belong in the century.

We got to the palace fairly quickly. Oberyn and Jaime leapt off their horses and offered their hand trying to help me. I declined, and swung myself off without much difficulty. There was more of a drop as I was only 5"3 and I stumbled just a bit. Oberyn quickly grabbed my sides to steady me.

As I was about to thank him, another man burst through the doors that lead inside, looking worried. He was a midget.

"Jaime," the midget said, " Our father is enraged about your disappearance. He demands to know why you've stayed so long."

"Our "Canadian" here, Ariana. We found her in the forest on the way back."

"Oh hello, m'lady. I apologize for your having to be in the company of my brother." Tyrion quickly bowed and in respect and smiled laughing a bit.

"'M'lady? Just Ariana, please. It's nice to meet you Tyrion." I respectively said.

"What do you mean you're a Canadian? " Tyrion asked me with small curiosity. "Is that what they call you where you're from?"

I nodded. "You seem smart, Tyrion."

"Not difficult when Jaime is in the room." Tyrion jabbed playfully.

"I suspect Tywin will want to interrogate her." Oberyn spoke up. He didn't sound happy about it.

"Unfortunately, I don't see a way we could hide you without someone finding out." Said Jaime.

"It's ok. I'll see Tywin. Who is he?"

"Their father. The King's hand." Oberyn said. His face looked like he tasted something sour.

"I'm guessing that you don't like him. And that he's some rich and powerful guy."

"You guess correct."

"Let's go meet him then."

He offered his arm and I hesitated again before taking it. Customs were odd here, I felt like I was thrown back into a history textbook.

We walked through a series of corridors into a large room which I guessing must be his room. There was a golden lion on a wall, along with crossbows and other things I didn't bother to look at.

"You were out late for a whore?" Came the cold voice of a man who looked a lot like an older version of Jaime.

I was about to rebut, and I could already tell that we was an asshole but the others beat him to it.

"She's not a whore!" All three men said togther.

"Well then who is she? She one of yours?" He said to Oberyn.

"I am no one's." I interjected.

"My name is Ariana. I'm not from here. Or where he's from either. I'm from Vancouver, in Canada. But I don't believe you know where that is, judging on Jaime and Oberyn's response to telling them the same thing."

"What do you want?" Tywin Lannister sneered at me.

"I want to go home." I answered simply."But I honestly have no idea where I am, or how to get home, so it looks like that's not happening very soon. And according to your sons and Oberyn, you are likely the most powerful man here. So, let's talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrion, Jaime, and Oberyn again led me away from Jaime and Tyrion's father. Oberyn again gave me his arm.

"I don't want to offend you, but your father seems-" I started but was cut off by the boys.

"Rude and heartless?" Said Oberyn.

"Harsh?" Said Jaime.

"Like a cunt?" Tyrion offered.

I laughed at Tyrion's comment.

I asked them for a map, and the year just to be safe, but I honestly didn't believe I was in 2014 anymore. And none of them could answer my question of what the year was, so that made me even more nervous.

I think we were headed towards Tyrion's room, as there were many books and maps. They called it his chambers, which did nothing to ease my growing fear that I wasn't in the same century.

Tyrion opened his room, let us in, and then locked it from the inside. He thought for a minute, and then went around picking out ancient looking books, and was that... a scroll? I took a better look and found Tyrion's room had many scrolls.

Who the hell even used scrolls?

I reached for them without realizing Oberyn's hand had stretched across my back and now rested on my waist, so when I moved forward his hand held me in place. How could he use one hand to restrain me completely, and it felt like he wasn't even trying? I gave him a look, and he let go obediently, smiling.

I opened the scroll Tyrion handed me and was astounded. There was a primitive version of what looked like part of Europe on the map, North America wasn't even on there.

Tyrion said, "Apparently the year is 299 AC."

AC? I didn't know what that meant, but there had to be more time than 299 years. People weren't that developed yet. They didn't start counting at the beginning of the human race. The fact that they used a different measurement of time told me this was much earlier on? Looking at everything, I decided to put it around medieval times, around the 1400's.

A moment later it actually struck me that I was actually in the past. How had I gone back in time? How could I possibly get back? Everyone I knew, were they searching for me? People must've known I've disappeared by now.

I couldn't really process the information, that I was living in a world where I wouldn't be born for centuries, where there were sword fights to the death, where Kings and Queens ruled cities. No electricity, slavery, the whole nine yards.

I didn't feel my brain shut off. I didn't feel my feet give way, or tears running down my face. I felt Oberyn catching me, and heard Tyrion and Jaime whispering concernedly to me.

"Princess, are you alright? What happened? Jaime! Get a maester!" Oberyn shouted.

Maester? Must have been some kind of a doctor, or a healer more likely.

"No, stop, don't, I'm fine. I'm fine. I was just shocked." I took a few deep breaths, wiped tears from my face, and slowly stood up. I felt lightheaded and dazed.

"Why don't you explain to us what you think happened." Tyrion said slowly and gently.

He led me to his bed and I sat down, trying to think about what happened. Oberyn sat beside me on Tyrion's bed, rubbing circles into my back, the three of them waiting patiently.

After a bit, once I sorted it out in my head as much as I could, I said to them:

"I'm from Canada, which is nowhere near close to on your map. And the year I live in is 2014."

"Seven hells?" Jaime swore in amazement.

"How is that possible?" Oberyn asked.

"I don't remember how I got to your time. I just went to bed, and I woke up in that forest."

"This is a world map, Angel. There are no other lands in the world. Westeros, Essos, Sothoryos, and Ulthos." Tyrion stated confused.

"You're wrong. Give it here, and bring some more paper... Uh parchment, whatever you call it. And a pen."

"A pen?"

"Shit! Those don't exist yet!" I made a mental note to watch what I said, I could fuck up the future by inventing things now.

"Uhhh, what do you write with? A quill?"

"Yes." Tyrion said, as if it was obvious.

What was this, Harry Potter?

"Could you get me a quill then please. And ink."

He went over, bringing them. I drew a general outline of North America, and a part of South America.

"I could potentially fuck up the future by telling you this, but there's a lot more land than you think. This," I put a dot on Vancouver Island, "is where I'm from. In like, the future. And here is where my parents are from, like around the 1950's." I said putting a dot in the ocean near South America.

My drawings were crude at best and I wished I could use my phone to show them an accurate map, from like google or something. I had my phone, actually, it was still in my pocket along with my pistol, but fat lot of good an iphone was with no cell service or wifi.

How the hell could I get back? I felt despair well up in my chest.

Tyrion studied the map intensely and Oberyn made no attempt to leave my side, continuing to rub circles into my back and whisper small words, his accent unlike any of that I've heard, and surprisingly soothing.

His lips were practically touching my ear. I could feel his beard near my neck. Why did I let a stranger come this close to me? I should've felt uncomfortable at least, but I had bigger problems than Oberyn's closeness to me. And besides, it wasn't completely unwelcome right now.

I kept thinking and thinking but I didn't notice Jaime even left the room until he opened the door he unlocked before he left.

He pulled me away from Oberyn, not that I cared much and said, "It looks like you're going to be staying, so I got you a chamber and a handmaiden. Still working on getting you some dresses though, I'd need your measurements."

"What's a handmaiden? And why would you do that for me? I think I should be trying to get back home, not living in a palace."

"Someone to help you with things, like dressing in gowns and drawing baths."

"That sounds like my personal slave."I said admonished.

"More like a servant." Tyrion corrected. "And you'll need somewhere to stay for a while before and if you can actually go home." Tyrion reasoned.

"Why are you helping me, all of you?"

"Because you need it." Tyrion's answer was short, but not without truth.

Jaime and Tyrion led the way to my new room. On the way Oberyn's hand had once again found its way around my waist, pulling me closer to him. All of them walked fast, and I struggled to keep up.

"What are you doing? I asked him.

"King's Landing is a dangerous place. It is best that Tyrion, Jaime, or I accompany you. I am sorry, do I make you uncomfortable?"

He made to move his hand away but I stopped him.

"Not particularly, no. Just curious."

He gave a small smile.

Oberyn then switched topics.

"You did not cower infront of Tywin Lannister."

I could feel the disgust he put into the name.

"No."

"Most people do."

"I don't take intimidation well. Something tells me you wouldn't either. I feel like you'd like to stick your sword through him, to be honest."

"You are right, I desire nothing more than to kill him."

Tyrion didn't seem to care but I saw Jaime tense up. Both kept on walking though.

"Why?"

"He gave the order to kill my sister, who happens to remind me quite a bit of you, princess."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

After a moment I added, "You know I'm not a princess, right? I told you already."

He leaned down closer and whispered against my ear, "You look like one, Ariana."

That was the first time I heard him say my name. I admit it sounded pretty cool with his accent. Then he leaned out back to his normal height and added smirking,"I think I prefer calling you princess."

Tyrion suddenly spoke up.

"What shall we do about Cersei? I don't believe she would take kindly to Ariana being here."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Our sister." Tyrion and Jaime said together.

"I could talk to her like Tywin, if that'd help. It's not like I'm staying for fun or anything."

"I don't believe that _would_ help." Jaime and Tyrion studied each other, thinking.

"Would she be angry though that no one told her about me?I just want to go home, but I doubt it's possible."

"Yes, she'd be furious." Jaime noted.

"Tell her about me, and I'll talk to her if she wants. It doesn't matter to me, I'm just staying here while I figure out how to get home." I repeated myself. _If I could get home._

We walked up a small flight of stairs, and arrived at a door. Jaime unlocked it, and gave me the key.

"Thank you guys, a lot."

I hugged all three of them.

"Do you think you could get back home? Is time travel common in your time?" Jaime wondered.

"Time travel is supposed to be impossible, even in my time, so I don't think so. Where do I even start?"

"How about we get you some food? You haven't eaten for a while I bet." Tyrion offered. "Maybe it would be better for us to eat in here. We could eat and discuss this. I will get food for all of us." Tyrion continued, leaving the room.

"Alright, while we're waiting for Tyrion, let's all pull up a chair, and you boys can tell me about life in the 15th century."

I wanted to know more about the differences between our times, to see if anything might be important, but I was also curious.

"Let's start with families." I suggested, when Oberyn and Jaime didn't know what to say.

"I'm from Casterly Rock, which belongs to the Lannisters. There's me, Cersei, my father Tywin and Tyrion. Cersei is my twin." Jaime spoke.

"I am from Dorne, and there is just my brother Doran, who is king, and I." Oberyn sounded sad, he was probably thinking of his sister.

"And you're both in King's Landing because..."

"Because of the wedding." Oberyn said.

"What wedding?"

"Margaery Tyrell and the King, Joffrey Baratheon. His nephew." Oberyn nodded his head towards Jaime.

"By the way, look out for him as well. He's quite hot headed, and no one can really say anything because he is the king." Warned Jaime. "Although he hasn't pulled his rank on my father yet."

"I've heard of the cruel things he did to the Stark girl." Oberyn noted.

"Whose she?" I asked.

"Sansa Stark. Tyrion's wife. Her family ruled the North." Jaime responded.

"And Joffrey hurt her?" I asked.

"Yes, horribly. I feel quite sorry for her, the Lannisters killed most of her family." Oberyn looked at Jaime, and Jaime looked at his gold hand. " She is a child, with only 15 name days."

"My father, my sister, and Joffrey... They tortured her. And humiliated her."Jaime looked regretful.

"They're a bag of dicks." I decided.

"Who are we speaking about? In King's Landing that could apply to almost anyone." Tyrion said, as he came in with some servants bearing food.

"Our family." Responded Jaime after the servants left.

"Well that is certainly the best description of us I've ever heard." Tyrion said, taking a bite of some pork, and downed what looked like wine.

I hadn't eaten since lunch in my time and I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was until I saw all the food Tyrion had brought in. Of course I went for the deserts first. The food was much better here than in my time, probably because it was fresh. I didn't think of anything as I ate preoccupied with noticing how the food was so different here.

After eating, I felt refreshed. I still seriously doubted I could get home, but I wasn't feeling as hopeless as before.

"My lady you've hardly eaten anything." Tyrion spoke.

I actually didn't know he was talking to me, until I realized I was the only lady in the room.

"Just Ariana, Tyrion. And actually this is a lot for me. Thank you, it's made me feel a lot better."

I stood up, got some of the spare parchment and the quill that was in the room, and sat down again,trying to start brainstorming stuff I should do.

"What are you doing?" Jaime asked me.

"Thinking. How did I get here? If I can figure out that, it's possible I could go back." I responded.

Maybe I should go back to where they found me. Something might be there.

"You look tired." Oberyn noticed

"I time-traveled, apparently that does that to a person." I responded jokingly.

"Sleep first, then continue in the morning."

I couldn't do that. While Oberyn was right that I was tired, the food had helped, and honestly I didn't want to stay in this world any longer than possible.

I told him so.

"You cannot explore or search for anything, it's too dark."

_My phone has a flashlight_, I wanted to respond sarcastically, but that wasn't invented yet. Everything they did was by candles, I didn't notice till now.

"Doesn't matter to me, somethings might show up in dark that won't in light, and dark means it's quiet. And the sooner I go, the more information I could get that won't be there if I go hours later. I'm not asking you to come, I can handle myself, it's ok. You've all done so much already." I thanked them, while a plan formed in my head.

I stood up, a plan formulating in my head, finally. I'd think hard about what I remembered between going to sleep in my time and waking up in theirs, anything that could be related.

Probably later, when there is a lot of sunlight, I'll visit where I woke up again, explore the area again to see if there is anything that could tell me how I got here, and see the difference between day and night there. But after all that, I knew what I did depended on what I found.

"That's not happening. We will not leave a Lady to wander around King's Landing at night." Said Jaime stubbornly.

They stopped eating and stood up, and a couple of moments later, were ready to go.

"Guys I'll be fine without you."

"We know where you woke up, you might not recognize it. And you could get hurt."

_I have a gun!_ I wanted to argue but he wouldn't know what that is.

Instead I sighed defeated, and grabbed a book to write one, along with the parchment and quill and ink, before remembering what was next to my gun. I emptied out my pockets and I had my phone, the gun out of its holster, keys, a hairtie, and... Thank goodness, a pen! I checked to make sure it still wrote and then left the bottle of ink and the quill, and put everything back. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, and shook my head laughing when they were all looking at the pen, still.

"I'll explain how it works on the way guys." I giggled.

I opened the door and took a step forward and froze, a woman was in the doorway. She looked beautiful but harsh, and I could see the rage past the cool demeanour she held. I looked at Jaime for a moment and he mouthed, _Cersei_.

guys I really wanted to write an Oberyn Martell fanfic, because I swear I've read like every one of them;there isn't nearly enough for such an awesome character. A few things I want to point out. And questions/poll for you guys to tell me what you want. Ok so first things I love Ellaria but she isn't in this story. Like at all. Second, Oberyn hates all Lannisters so why would he be hanging out with Jaime and Tyrion? The answer to that is he's kinda OOC and plus I love the Lannister boys. Tyrion and Oberyn could have deep conversations while Jaime and Oberyn could fight together. I'd like to think that he recognizes their strengths , if nothing else. Also Oberyn's gonna need a wingman in later chaps :P

Questions/poll:

should I include the sand snakes? Il say that if they are included they'll definitely appear in later chapters

I know it's a time travel story but I've been wondering if i should alter it slightly so she eventually realizes she's in a tv show?

Should Ariana eventually make it back to our time, or forever live in theirs?


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is our time travelling freak." Cersei Lannister said.

I bet Tywin did not hesitate to tell her all about me the moment I left. His concern was the Lannister name, so he obviously wouldn't take kindly to a girl from the future. They didn't know me, and that made me dangerous. I understood why both of them wouldn't like me. But excuse her? I raised an eyebrow mockingly and unimpressed by her jab.

"And you must be the excuse of a Queen." I knew that probably wasn't a good idea to insult a Queen, but she started it and it wasn't like I couldn't take her, if things got gritty. I had a gun, while she relied on men to do her dirty work.

"I could have your head on a spike for that." She snarled.

I admit I was happy she hadn't tried some fake bullshit to not seem like an asshole; I would've been more pissed.

"You could try." I said tauntingly.

"I bet you've all fucked her once at least. Are all the people in the future whores?" She said with disgust. "If you're what the future looks like, I'm definitely glad I live in this time. "

Trying to call me a whore was too pathetic to warrant a comeback, but insulting my time got me angry.

"Right. This time. The time in which people need to use blades or arrows to kill. Where people need candles to light places. Where people only know a ridiculously small percentage of land on the Earth, and travel is by horse or boat. That time. The golden ages, huh?"

Cersei looked confused as hell and she should've, everything I just said was only what she was accustomed to.

"You don't even look like you are from the future, mayhaps you are just a common whore looking for a new lure?"

I held back a laugh. Is calling someone a whore the only insult she has?

Cersei clearly wanted an enemy out of someone with more knowledge and power, which was ridiculous. But I bet she thought _she_ had more of that. Tyrion and Jaime hadn't really spoke about Cersei, but from what I knew she seemed like a manipulating asshat. I now realized that title belonged to Tywin Lannister. Cersei was just an asshat.

"Does she look like a common whore?" Tyrion asked. "She does not have clothes that look vaguely similar to that of any person- whore or nobleborn- I've ever seen."

"As well Ariana says she is from a cold place, yet her skin shows darkness from the sun." Oberyn's accent took a curious tone.

"And you are fooled by such a stupid lie." She snarled at Oberyn.

"Lies have reasons behind them. Why does it matter to lie where I come from, you wouldn't know it anyways." I argued back.

Cersei struggled to find a response to that.

"What do you even want here? Why come back in time?"

"I didn't choose this, time travel is still supposed to be impossible in my time. I don't know how I got here or why specifically here but I want to go home."

"I believe that makes two of us." And she stalked out of the room.

I snorted. Well I definitely won that one.

"The hell was that?" I asked the boys.

"The Queen does not like many people." Oberyn replied.

"I get it, I'm dangerous, I'm from the future, but that was really fucking stupid on her part."

"Our sister would love to believe she can control people, manipulate them, but all she does is threaten them, or have them killed." Tyrion explained.

"And no one's put her in her place?"

"She's the Queen Regent." Jaime spoke. I noticed he hadn't said a word while Cersei was in the room.

It then occurred to me that while the boys were all ok with me staying here, they were lords and knights and princes, and all of that is trumped by the King. He could throw me out. Shouldn't I have asked _him_ to stay?

"Guys, shouldn't I be asking the King's permission to stay here?"

"The King is a child, a vicious and bloodlusting one, but a child. You've convinced Tywin you're useful, and there should be no problem with that." Said Oberyn.

"Anyways, now that we're done with Cersei, can we go to the forest now? I'm rather eager to see what might be there." Tyrion stepped into the doorway.

"Guys, you really don't have to come. It's late, and you must be tired if you have to put up with Cersei all the time." I tried one last time.

"I will not leave an innocent woman to wander this dangerous city at night." Oberyn was adamant.

"What he said." Jaime smirked.

I shook my head smiling and stepped out of the room with them.

Before I headed any further I made sure my gun still had a full chamber with the safety on, before putting it back in its holster.

"What is that?" Tyrion asked.

"A common weapon in my times. Call it a gun." I replied vaguely.

"Why do you have a weapon? You're a woman." Jaime asked.

I could tell he meant no offense and he was genuinely curious.

Women work and have jobs, and sometimes they need them to protect themselves."

"What was your job?" Oberyn asked.

"I worked as a doctor for the army." I said automatically, before realizing I'd have to expand on that. A doctor is a person who heals sick people, and an ar-"

"We know what armies are. So you're a maester?" Jaime asked.

"I assume I'm much more trained and technologically dependant, but yeah. I worked in places much different from my home. And when I came back, I was always a bit paranoid so I got this," I said, tapping the gun in its holster. "Now I work in a hospital, as a doctor for emergencies."

"That's quite strange. Here a lot of women do not have jobs." Tyrion replied.

"I know." I responded.

"So what are you looking for?" Jaime asked. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until morning?"

"Honestly, no clue, and I'm sure, yeah." I walked a bit quicker, though I couldn't lead, I had no idea where we were in the castle.

Jaime and Tyrion were ahead, while Oberyn and I walked behind. I tapped him on the shoulder and jutted out my hip to him jokingly. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, playing along.

It wasn't much longer till we reached the stables where they got their horses. I saw the boys rush over to theirs, and I was unsure about what to do.

Then I saw a pretty black one. He looked pretty wild, but he was so cute! He looked a bit small, but that probably made him faster.

I walked up to it pretty normally, but in retrospect that probably wasn't smart. Luckily, I think he liked me. I walked up to him and started petting his mane. He nuzzled his head on my hand.

I turned around to the boys, to ask if I could ride him, but they were all staring at me. Jaime and Tyrion on horses, looking shocked. Oberyn a couple of feet away, smiling.

"What?" I asked. "I can't ride this one?" I felt a bit disappointed.

"No, you can. It's just that that horse never usually lets anyone come close to him." Jaime explained

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one." Tyrion responded.

"Well," I spoke, slowly climbing onto the horse, who was bareback, "I think we should give it a name."

"How about Magic?" Oberyn suggested. "You don't know how you got here. Must be by magic. The horse only likes you. Must be magic."

"Sure, Magic works."

"Hey, buddy, your name's Magic, okay?" I whispered into the horse's ear. I think he understood, because he moved his head slightly.

I looked up and saw Oberyn, had mounted his horse, a dark brown one.

"Well, let's go." Jaime pulled out first, slowly, it must be harder with one hand.

Suddenly I had a thought.

"Hey Tyrion?" I asked as his horse started moving out of the stables.

"Yes?"

"Should I be calling you guys milord or Ser?"

"Well _I_ am a Prince, so no." Oberyn laughed.

"And you guys?"

"Don't bother with it, though perhaps you should at times when it is necessary to be for formal. But certainly not now. Jaime's ego is already so big." He joked and trotted off after his brother.

"After you, Princess." Oberyn gestured.

"I'm not a princess." I shook my head smiling, and gave a small kick to Magic's side.

Magic apparently did not believe in slow starts. He took three small steps, then busted out the stables. I don't think he got out enough.

I fought the urge to scream and laugh. I passed the Lannister boys fairly quickly, and Magic seemed to know where I wanted to go. They looked at me like I was deranged, which I probably was.

Then they realized they were supposed to "protecting me" and raced to catch up with me.

I willed Magic to slow down, because of the boys, and because I was going to be riding through the streets. They caught up with Magic after a couple of moments, looking a bit out of breath.

"Sorry, Magic's pretty impatient."

"Don't be. You're a good rider. We should race sometime, Ariana." Jaime smiled.

I looked at all three of them, expecting them to be a bit put out.

Instead they were all smiling.

They didn't look like they smiled often enough. I made a mental note to try and change that.

"Let's go guys."

I moved Magic to the side so Jaime and Tyrion could pass, then went infront of Oberyn, the roads were getting too narrow for two horses.

It took a while to get out of the city, but then Magic really took off. I couldn't stop screaming and laughing this time, as Magic sped up. I felt like I was gonna be ok, since coming to King's Landing.

Then again, I didn't know if I could get back, but I decided to worry about that when I got to the woods.

I turned around to see how far the boys were behind, when I noticed Oberyn staring at me from a small distance. I caught his gaze and he smiled at me. I didn't notice Jaime whip pass me, urging his horse faster.

"I told you I'd get ahead of her." Jaime shouted to Tyrion.

I smirked, thinking _not for long. _I turned Magic around and gave her the small kick I did earlier with my foot. She took off like a rocket after Jaime, speeding into the night.

AN. Guys I love the reviews and the support, it means the world. Green Viper I totally agree that the Europe thing felt a bit out of place, but its my way of Ariana trying to figure out where she is. After I posted that chapter I realized Its likely that it'll be a tv show and not actual time travel, so making Westeros into Europe is a mistake. A lot of other details might be changed in the future too, because I haven't read the books yet, and we all know that books are more in details and overall it is better to have read the book if writing fanfiction. Huge respect to you and everyone else whose read/ is reading the books in consideration to the number of character deaths there are:P thanks a lot of the thoughtful review, and thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing.

Next time: find out what the hell is actually happening. Ariana's dealt with two Lannisters in two chapters, and she's handled it pretty awesome, id like to think. Next shel'll meet Sansa, Margaery, and maybe the two most shady people in all of Westeros


	4. Chapter 4

Over there.

I felt it. Something was coming from that tree. I knew it was where I first appeared. It was getting harder and harder to see, so I slowed Magic down, hopped off and tied him to a nearby tree, and got my phone out to turn on the flashlight.

Full battery? I have a full battery? I swore I had thirty percent battery life right before I left work. I turned my flashlight on quickly, resolving to think about it later.

I could feel something wrong with the tree. It felt familiar, like it wasn't just the tree I arrived it. I _knew_ that tree.

I went to touch it but literally centimetres before I could something shocked me back so hard I fell.

"Are you alright Lady Ariana?" Tyrion asked concernedly as Oberyn was by my side in an instant to help me up.

"I'm fine." I answered back, ignoring that he called me a lady.

I shrugged off Oberyn and shone the light there, where I tried to touch it. It had a goldish-silver aura around it. What the fuck? Something was definitely wrong with that tree.

I backed up, extremely creeped out, taking a few pictures before the aura died. Then, after a few moments something else glinted at me. I took a step forward and shone the light from my phone at it, but I couldn't make it out. I gave my phone to Oberyn who was standing the closest to me and asked him to hold it.

I got down on my knees and saw it a foot away from me. I grabbed it.

"What is it?" Jaime asked.

"It feels like- like a ring?"

Then I realized something. I lost a ring, when I was on my way to work. I cut through a forest that day, I could've lost the gold ring there, it was possible.

So what? I lose my ring and get sent back in time? And find it again? That doesn't make sense, and I felt so confused. Time travel is supposed to be fucking impossible!

I should make sure it was my ring though. I got my phone back from Oberyn and I knew it was mine the second I shone the light on it. Same gold ring, with silver stars and a moon. The same one I found ages ago... in a forest as well! What. The. Actual. Fuck.

I put it back on my ring finger on my right hand; it still fitted perfectly. I was so confused, I just stared at the ring.

"Lady Ariana, maybe we should go back. It's the dead of night." Tyrion suggested.

"Not a Lady. A doctor. But you don't have to call me doctor. And sure, let's go." I pocketed my phone, and walked up to Magic, untying him from the tree.

"Everything good?" Jaime asked me.

"Yeah." I lied, getting onto Magic.

The ride back was dull and silent, and I forced the ring out of my mind for now, resolving to solve this in the morning. I was just too tired. I hadn't slept since I went to bed in my time.

Riding back into the stables, Oberyn quickly got off his horse and went to help me with mine. I declined, already knowing how to dismount a horse, but he wouldn't let me, instead hoisting me from under my arms and placing me down on the ground gently.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine next time." I told him.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He spoke softly to me while the other boys dismounted their horses.

"I'll be fine." I repeated, smiling.

Jaime had made sure that we'd all be relatively close rooms together. I unlocked the door and before stepping inside hugged all three of them; going on my knees to hug Tyrion properly. I had a lot to be grateful for.

"Thank you guys. For everything."

"It's no problem." Jaime spoke for them. "Just get some sleep. I expect you'll be meeting a lot of people tomorrow."

I nodded and closed the door. The boys shuffled noisily off to their rooms, leaving me completely alone for the first time.

I didn't notice tears until they were running down my cheeks. Silently I took my shoes off and got into the bed. I couldn't stop the stupid crying, and I didn't bother to try anyway. I let the tears fall silently. I was alone, confused, tired and scared. I wanted my own bed. I wanted my own home, I wanted out.

Tyrion was already in his room and Oberyn had reached the door of his. Jaime put his gold hand across the door to stop him.

"Look, " he spoke. "I know you're probably used to fucking everyone you've ever wanted but I'm warning you: be careful with Ariana. She's different."

"I know." He smiled, and then lifted Jaime's hand and allowed himself into his room.

The next morning someone knocked at my door waking me up.

"Come in." I said.

And a girl around 18 walked in.

"Ser Jaime says I'm to be you're hand maiden, my lady. My name is Lia."

I sat up.

"It's ok, Ser Jaime made a mistake. I don't need a handmaiden."

"But Ser Jaime insists I help you, my lady."

"I don't feel okay with having a personal servant."

"Are there no handmaidens where you are from, my lady?"

"No. Where I come from is much different than here."

"You might need my help with things here, my lady."

"You're not going to give in, are you?"

She shook her head, giving a small smile.

"Well then first of all, it's Ariana. Please don't call me a lady. Second I'm pretty sure Cersei Lannister threatened you in someway to spy for her."

She looked fearful. And surprised. Which was kinda stupid considering I guessed it fit her personality easily and if Cersei had an ounce of sense, she'd want to keep an eye on me.

"I don't like spies. So I think you can make up some sort of story to tell her."

"I could spy for you." She offered.

"While that might be useful, I have no want for a spy. I'd rather you make sure no spies are anywhere near this room. If they have a problem with that, bring them to me."

She nodded.

"Good, now that that's settled, what does a handmaiden usually do?"

"I help you with getting ready, putting on dresses, drawing baths, sometimes carrying messages."

"I usually don't wear a lot of dresses."

"Ever woman here wears them."

Of course they do, I fought the urge to roll my eyes at my own stupidity. Obviously I would be expected to wear a dress, it's a 15th century thing.

"Right. Yeah."I shook my head.

"Do you know where Tyrion, Oberyn, and Jaime eat breakfast Lia?"

"They do not eat together."

"Maybe it's time I change that."

"My la-Ariana?"

"Better." I smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"Ser Jaime has gotten you a spare gown, and has made a dressmaker come for this afternoon. I'll go fetch the dress now."

"Yeah ok. Thank you."

I walked around the room, searching for anything I could use to make myself look more presentable in the mean time. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to comb it before putting it in a ponytail.

Then I noticed something about the curtain. Something black glinted out the side of it. My curiosity wasted no time, pulling back the curtains to reveal a door.

This was medieval times, I reminded myself. There must be tons of secret passageways. It could come in handy to learn, for a quick exit or a hiding place. I bet that most people knew of one or two, tops. I made a mental note while walking around to keep an eye out for them. And make sure they were unlocked, and in useable condition.

I really wanted to go in, but Lia was going to come back. I decided to comb the room, looking for more.

Moving a desk I found another, a part of the wall and the floor.

I pushed the desk back grunting with effort.

Not a second later Lia came in with an ice blue dress. It was really pretty but definitely not something is usually wear.

"I go draw a bath, Ariana."

"Are you sure? You know I don't think it'd be too hard to figure out a bath by myself."

"It's my duty, my- Ariana. I'm happy to do it."

I followed Lia into the ensuite bathroom, where a fairly large tub sat to a side, and on the walls were various vials and bottles.

"What scent would you like, my Lady?"

"That's gonna take some getting used to, huh." I smiled as she looked at me apologetically.

"Um, I don't really know. List some off and I'll tell you if I like them or not, put the ones I like on one side, the others on the other side."

Lia nodded. "There is rose, lavender, lemon, vanilla, jasmine-"

"But I like all of those. Except maybe rose."

Lia slide the rose to the other side.

"Mix vanilla and jasmine if you want. I don't really care."

She laughed and poured the oils into the hot water.

"I'm ok now, you can leave."

She nodded and left.

I'm not sure I'm ok with a hand maiden but Lia is nice. Shy and quiet, but nice.

I sighed, stripping down and slowly getting into the tub. I'm more a shower person, but this didn't feel so bad.

I hadn't taken off the ring, and I studied it. Well it's obviously important, I can't just lose it and have it turn up in the 15th century. So the forest is a time portal? But I wasn't at the forest went I fell asleep. I was at my bed. So definitely it's the ring that's magic. Why didn't I go back in time the same day I lost it though? Was there a certain period of time it had to stay lost for time travel to work? This stupid ring was all I had, and it was driving me crazy.

It was maddening, because I couldn't figure it out, and if I couldn't, how could I get home?

Frustrated, I got out the tub, and wrapped myself in the towel that was more like a cloth.

Lia was waiting in my room with the dress.

"You know I could probably do this myself, right?"

"It's got laces on the back, Lady Ariana."

It seems old habits die hard. She wasn't offending me, but it felt really wrong for some reason to have people call me a lady

"You know doctor is better than Lady, if you really want a title."

"I apologize, but it is my duty to call you my lady, and it seems quite difficult to break habit of this."

"Fine, it's ok. It just feels weird. I'll get over it."

Then she literally dressed me. It was ridiculously embarrassing, but she was right, I couldn't have done up the laces at the back by myself.

"Thank you Lia."

"Do you not want me to style your hair, Lady Ariana?"

"Naw it's ok, I got it."

I decided to go with a French braid that went diagonally down and across, because it just looked good with the dress.

There was no way I could carry a gun wearing this, so I had to leave it here. My phone, on the other hand, fit into one of the small pockets in the dress. Small mercies.

"Ok all done. Do you know where Oberyn, Jaime, or Tyrion's room is?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Whose the closest?"

"Prince Martell, my lady."

"Well let's see him. Lead the way."

I opened the door for her and then locked it behind me. We rounded a few corners and Oberyn's room was right up ahead.

"Ser Jaime's and Tyrion's rooms are up those stairs. Tyrion's is closer to that side, so you would go to him first, going back to the stairs we just passed. The two stairs meet to the same hallway, just different sides."

"Thank you Lia."

"It's no trouble my lady." And she disappeared, rather quickly.

I knocked on Oberyn's door. Maybe he was still asleep. I was about to leave and try Tyrion, when I heard, "Come in."

I slowly opened the door. The room was bright, the curtain pushed back. I didn't see Oberyn, but I was fairly certain it was his voice that told me to come in.

"Hey I was wondering-"

I stopped when I saw Oberyn come in from another door in the room. He was shirtless and his hair pushed back.

"Good morning Lady Ariana."

"Um, should I come back later?" I said doing my best to stifle a giggle but it wasn't working. Was he just doing what I think he was? The guy was probably the playboy of the century. He acted like it.

"No, stay if you like."

"Um not right now, thanks but get dressed, The four of us are gonna have breakfast together, if that's cool with you."

"You mean we're going to break fast."

Oh that's why that word is like that. You break fast and you have breakfast? It probably morphed over time.

"Um yeah, they're the same thing. I'm gonna get Jaime and Tyrion."

I retreated out the door, before letting out a small laugh to myself. Maybe I shouldn't have started with Oberyn. Hopefully the Lannister boys were awake.

Going up the stairs I knocked on the first room from the stairs

"Lady Ariana?"

He was dressed, and didn't look the least bit tired, considering how late we were out.

"What's up with everyone and the Lady."

"Habit." He responded. "Come to Break fast?"

"With Jaime and Oberyn." I confirmed.

"You saw Oberyn before me."

"Yeah, I did. You're pretty smart."

"Logical."

"Whatever you prefer."

"You woke pretty early."

"So did you."

He stepped outside, and gestured for me to walk.

"Does your wife not want to join us?" I asked, suddenly remembering Tyrion was married.

"Lady Sansa..." He trailed off. "I can't remember the last time I saw her eat. I'll send word for her to accompany us."

"Is she alright?"

He grabbed my hand to stop me, and hesitated before speaking.

"I should probably tell you this before you meet her. Jaime will still be asleep, until we wake him."

"Ok."

"Sansa... Her family name is Stark. Her family lives in the North at Winterfell."

I smiled.

"Where I come from is considered north too."

"You too look nothing alike."

"Immigration. It's a thing. My parents weren't from the north."

"Most people stay where they were born. But anyways. Sansa has suffered a great deal. She's had her mother and brother killed by a man called Walder Fray, and her father was branded a traitor and beheaded. Joffrey did that. No doubt Cersei had a hand in too. No one knows what happened to her younger sister Arya. And her youngest brothers were burned back at Winterfell There are no Starks at Winterfell anymore. It's ruled by the Boltons."

"She's lost her home, and her family. That's horrible."

"She was also betrothed to Joffrey before I."

He motioned for me to lean down.

"He hurt her. Humiliated her. I tried to stop them, but he's done it so many times. He can't hurt her anymore, she's my wife, but still please do not speak of him with her."

I nodded in understanding. How could a king do that to someone that was almost his wife. I was left feeling saddened and angry when Tyrion started walking normally again, as if he hadn't spoken a word to me.

I caught up to him as he entered Jaime's room. I suppose he didn't bother knocking because he was his brother.

"Wake up Jaime." He swatted a pillow at his head.

I laughed.

"Ugh. What cannot wait until later brother?" He groaned as he sat up.

"Good morning Ariana." He said as he noticed Tyrion wasn't the only one in his room.

"Yes!" I high fived Jaime, sort of guiding him through the action, "someone who hasn't called me Lady." Then I hugged him because he probably understood that notion better.

"Why did you guys come? You know I could be naked under here."

He smiled jokingly.

"Well first, I think I'd get a nice view then. And second, Oberyn already gave me a preview." I joked.

Tyrion laughed. "What did he do?"

"Apparently he walks around like he just had sex without a shirt in the morning."I laughed. "Kinda funny. But I'd be mortified if it was me."

"Oh we're having breakfast togther, so like, get up." I remembered why we were here.

Jaime stretched and got out of his bed, completely clothed.

"Dissapointed?" He teased.

"You wish." I laughed.

Jaime busied himself getting ready. Tyrion hopped up into Jaime's bed.

"Do you want to go back to Oberyn? Watching Jaime is rather boring."

"I'm ok with that. Where do you guys eat?"

"A room." He responded matter-of-factly.

"Wow thanks for that detailed answer." I said sarcastically.

"Let's go. Jaime we'll be back with Oberyn! Hurry up!"

He shouted across the room to his brother.

Tyrion offered me his arm and I took it, remembering Oberyn's conversation from yesterday.

He stopped a handmaiden downstairs to get Sansa Stark. I think she'd prefer being called Stark to Lannister anyways. Then he knocked loudly at Oberyn's door. Oberyn opened it, wearing bright ass yellow. I took a step back, I was so blinded.

"Damn, you're a sun today." I joked

"Thank you." Oberyn said with mock seriousness.

"So anyone wanna tell me where we're headed after Jaime's room?"

"You'll see." We walked a bit, but hadn't gone up the stairs yet when a young girl with fiery red hair approached us.

"Good morning Lord Tyrion. You wished to see me?"

"Ah yes. I thought you might break fast today with those of who you do not completely hate."

This is Sansa? She's a teenager! Girls get married young here, I reminded myself. She doesn't look like she loves Tyrion. She sounded miserable. She was beautiful yeah, but her eyes had sunken and she looked ill.

"Lady Sansa, a pleasure to meet you at last." Oberyn kissed her hand.

He hadn't met her either.

"Prince Oberyn." She acknowledged him.

"Lady Sansa, meet Ariana."

"Well thanks for no Lady but if we're putting out titles, I'm Doctor Ariana. Pleasure to meet you."

I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for your family. So sorry."

If Sansa was surprised, she did not show it.

"Pleasure to meet you." She responded automatically."Is-is she a friend of yours Prince Oberyn?"

I laughed. We both know what she actually asked.

"No. I only met him last night." I thought for a moment before realizing how that could've been taken." Not like that. I meant he... it's a bit of a long story. I'll tell you over breakfast." I shook my head. "Let's walk."

Tyrion escorted Sansa and Oberyn escorted me up to Jaime's room.

Just as I was about to knock, Jaime opened the door.

"That's not fair. How come you both get to have beautiful women at your side?"

"I believe the Kingsguard may have something to do with it. Now come on."

Jaime muttered something about unfair laws and lead the way.

"Did I scare you earlier?" Oberyn murmured in my ear. I think he likes my ear almost as much as he likes my hip.

"No. It was kinda funny." I wanted to quote Mean Girls and say "your hair looks sexy pushed back" but he wouldn't get the reference, and would take it seriously. Although he definitely didn't look bad like that. It was nicer wild, in my opinion.

"Do you like King's Landing?" Oberyn asked.

"Can't wait to leave." I responded lightheartedly.

Then I wiggled out of his grasp before he could get a proper grip on my waist.

"Lady Sansa. How are you."

"I am well Lady Ariana."

"Not a lady." I reminded her. "Doctor, or Ariana. Come up with a nickname if you like. But I don't really like lady. It suits you much better than I."

"I apologize Ariana."

"No need. Anyways I was hoping I could ask a favour of you. Which is horrible of me considering we don't know each other." I paused. "Ser Jaime was kind enough to arrange for a fitting of some dresses. Now under normal circumstances I'd ask you to light me on fire and call it a day, but I really do need them while I'm here. If trying on dresses is your thing and you're free today, your staying with me would make trying on gowns much more bearable."

"I would be delighted to stay with you Ariana."

"Really? You'd want to?"

"It would be fun."

God, she's said the word like she hasn't experienced it. Poor girl.

Jaime led us outside into a garden where there was a table of food laid out and something like the roof of a gazebo giving us shade.

Oberyn sat down at the head, and the Lannister boys on one side, Sansa and I at another.

I was fairly hungry and I dug in rather quickly. The boys did as well. Sansa picked at an egg.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry, Ariana."

"Eat some bread and an egg at least."

It took a bit more of coaxing to get some food into her.

We started talking. It felt like she was much shyer than she used to be, She's an intelligent girl, no doubt.

"So where are you from?" She asked me. "I believed you of Dorne."

"Actually, I'm from much north of there. There's no snow in Dorne, right Oberyn?

He nodded.

"North?" She seemed confused.

"There's a lot to explain there. So. I'm going to tell you something and it will definitely seem like I've gone mad but I'll explain it."

"Ok."

"I don't live in Dorne, or in Winterfell, or any part of your world. I'm from the future. And I'm in the past. Or that's what I believe anyway."

"What?"

"Prepare for a long ass story."

guys I know I said we'd meet the shady bitches of Westeros and also Margaery but it was getting really long and I wanted an update. Next time: meet the characters above who we couldn't this chapter. And, two people are shot I believe (it might be more) :P

ps reviews are love


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're actually from the future?"

"Yeah. I think so. Well that's the theory anyway. It seems the most probable."

Sansa had grown a bit more comfortable as we walked to my room. She still was so shy though, and I could tell she didn't trust me, but I couldn't blame her for that.

"I don't think Lord Tyrion would mind you getting some dresses too if you wanted."

"My lord husband is kind. But it is unnecessary and he should not be expected to show kindness for a traitor."

Sansa had been saying that her family was traitorous to the crown but I called bullshit. She sounded used to the words, as if at one point in time she'd have to force them out. I bet she still does have to force them out, only it might have gotten less difficult over time.

We walked into my room and I closed the door shut.

"There are no spies anywhere near this room. I have someone taking care of that, and I intend it to stay that way. I don't believe you or your family are traitors and since we have time you can tell me whatever you like. I'll get my handmaiden Lia or someone else to get some wine."

"No." She moves towards the bed.

"May I?"

"Yeah sure."

She sat, unsure of how to start.

"My family, they... I had an older brother, and two younger ones. And a younger sister. "

"Were you close?"

"Yes. But everyone else was closer. I was stupid. And I defended Joffrey over my sister Arya on the way here to the Capitol. My dad, he called Joffrey a bastard, with no right to the throne. Joffrey killed him for treason. People thought he wanted the Iron Throne for himself. He didn't. Joffrey said it was mercy."

Sansa had tears falling down her cheek, and she was struggling to keep herself from breaking down.

I held her hand, running the other along her arm, trying to comfort her.

"He- he made me look at his head on a spike. Winterfell isn't the Starks anymore. It's not our home anymore. Joffrey did horrible things to me. My older brother Robb, he and my mom, th-th-they're dead. Arya's probably dead too. And my younger brothers, Bran and Rickon... " She couldn't go on

She's a kid! For fuck's sake. I felt anger, but mostly empathetic sadness. I hugged her wordlessly, refusing to let go for a while.

"Look at me."

"Everyone that did this will pay. They will. And who knows? Maybe a Stark will be the one making sure of it. What goes around comes around. You can return Winterfell . If it truly belongs to the Starks it will return to them. You need a plan. And I'll help you."

She shook her head violently.

"Queen Cersei will have you killed. The Lannisters. Anyone who allies themselves with the lions. And Joffrey. He would kill me gladly."

I could tell she was scared- not vengeful.

"Think on it. Wait a while. And be careful."

She nodded, silently.

I wiped away some of her tears and grabbed both of her hands, pulling her up.

She needed a distraction right now.

"We have a lot of time to kill. Wanna take a walk in the gardens or shoot a bow and arrow or something?"

"My sister would rather shoot. But I believe we may still do both, if you desire. Though it is uncommon for a girl to use weaponry." Sansa sniffled a bit.

"Gardens first?"

"Whatever you wish, my lady."

"I swear, everyone and their formalities. Call me Ariana, and I'm ok with Doctor, or Doc, or..."

"Or Ari?"

I thought on it.

"Yeah, Ari works just fine."

I took a glance at my gun still exactly where I left it, and followed Sansa.

She led me down to the gardens and we walked through, taking our time.

I saw a really pretty peach coloured rose and I stopped to take a picture of it.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a a pi- wait, you don't know what those are. I showed her my phone.

"See look. We're seeing exactly what I'm pointing this thing at." I tapped the camera on my phone.

"You face it to whatever you want to take a picture of, you tap on it so it gets clearer, then you tap this circle to take a picture."

She looked confused.

I demonstrated, pointing my phone camera towards the rose, tapping on the rose on my phone to focus, and then taking a picture.

"You can see them again whenever you want to, and if we were back in my time, I could print these and give them to you. You would have a physical copy of the photo."

I gave my phone to her and helped her take a picture.

Then I tapped on it and watch her see the photo she took.

"Cool, huh?"

"Very."

Sansa seemed completely distracted from her family issues right now and was instead distracted by the camera. Which wasn't exactly a bad thing. I smiled, maybe thinking of re-explaining.

Then I thought of something funny.

"... Do you wanna take a selfie?"

"What?"

"Ok we're gonna smile at this black dot here. There are two cameras on my phone, and the black dot is the other one. And it will take a picture of us when I press this button. And because we are taking it of ourselves, we call it a selfie."

"Now smile and look at the black dot."

I held my phone out and took the picture.

"Now see?" I showed her the picture.

"That's... That's amazing."

"Indeed. People take a lot of pictures at weddings and when they travel. So they remember."

"Wow."

"The future. We're pretty cool, aren't we." I joked.

I may have just invented the selfie a lot earlier than it's original debut. Crap. Oh well. It's not like cameras are invented yet anyways. I had a feeling I'd suck at keeping the future a secret.

"Lady Sansa, how are you?" I turned around and saw a woman with a red rose in her hand.

"I am well Lady Margaery. How do you fare?"

"Quite well. And forgive me, I do not know your friend."

"I'm Ariana." I thought about putting my hand out for her to shake, but again, customs were different here.

"I am Magaery Tyrell, of Highgarden." She hugged me.

"I apologize Lady Margaery, but I'm from nowhere near here, I don't know where that is. But I'm guessing you take flowers, planting, and gardening with high regard." She had roses stitched on her dress and some flowers in her hair. Like straight out of a Disney movie.

"You are quite right, we do. The gardens are quite nice here, but small. We have more varieties, from all over Westeros and we plant on a much grander scale."

"That sounds like something I'd definitely love to see."

"Indeed, they are a magnificent sight. Are there any flowers here you especially like?"

"I like jasmine, lavender, hibiscuses and carnations. And roses but I prefer the peachy coloured ones."

Lady Margaery nodded in approval.

"What of you, Lady Sansa? Which flowers bring you small joys?"

"I quite like these flowers in the North, we call them snowdrops."

"Are they here?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Only in the North."

"Shame, I'm sure they're quite beautiful." I said.

"It seems the North has much more beauty than we believe." Lady Margaery said kindly.

"Thank you, Lady Margaery."

"I speak the truth." Then she addressed me. "Lady Ariana, I believe you come from Dorne?"

"Um, no, I don't. I come from the North actually, but not the same North where Sansa lived. It's a long story. Sansa mistook me for Dornish as well, it's my skin colour I think."

"Well it seems you have a Dornish admirer."She nodded her head towards something. Someone. I turned around and saw Oberyn, speaking with an old lady.

"Would you like to meet my grandmother Lady Ariana? Perhaps see what the our handsome Dornish Prince spoke with her."

"Just Ariana please. And of course, if she is anything like you, I'm sure she'll be a wonderful person to meet."

She was overly nice, it didn't seem fake, and she didn't seem daft. She seemed dangerous. I glanced at her and resolved to keep an eye out for her.

Lady Margaery smiled and started to walk through the path, occasionally stopping to admire flowers.

Sansa and I walked around, not quite sure where we were going.

Oberyn's p.o.v.

I walked along wherever there was a view of the sea, missing Dorne and Elia. The difference was that I would see Dorne again. Oh Elia... Elia, Elia, Elia. She and Ariana have so much in common. She was kind to Tyrion's wife, the northern child. Elia would have done the same.

I did not realize where I was going until I nearly ran into Olenna Tyrell.

"Watch yourself, Prince of Dorne!"

"I apologize Lady Olenna. I was not paying attention."

"Well do so in the future." She retorted. Then she looked at me for a second as if she realized something.

"Oh."

"What is it, Lady Olenna?"

"I've seen the look of lust in men's eyes, countless times. Certainly one would expect you to carry such a look, even if not directed at someone. But you, you're in love. Or getting there. That's quite rare."

"With who?" I spoke bored and disbelieving. Love? Who do I love? I was told Olenna Tyrell was a sharp tongued woman. Someone to enjoy speaking to. Yet she speaks of love to me.

"How would I know?" She answered. "Maybe the Stark girl's Dornish friend over there."

"Over where?"

She nodded with her head, and I saw Ariana's darker hair before Sansa's much lighter red. She was doing something with that device of hers, showing Sansa. Ariana was making her smile just as Elia would have done.

They looked happy.

"It IS her. Tell me, what's her name."

"She is not Dornish. And her name is Ariana."

"She looks easy to manipulate. Soft."

I did not realize my hands had clenched until my fingers were close to drawing blood.

"She is not."

"They're coming over here. Are you going to leave?"

"Why would I?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Love, it's a dangerous thing. Be careful. It could be amazing, but it could get you killed. Don't be a fool."

I had barely raised an eyebrow when her granddaughter and Sansa and Ariana came into full view.

"Hello grandmother! I brought Sansa and her friend Ariana."

"Hello, nice to meet you Lady Tyrell." Ariana treaded cautiously.

"Don't be formal call me Olenna." She gave her a hug and she laughed.

She looked so happy when she laughed, even over something small.

"What's so funny?" Margaery asked.

"I've been trying to get literally everyone to stop calling me a Lady. It's good to hear someone else say it."

"I'm not one for formality dear. Would you like to stay for tea with some other Highgarden ladies?"

"Unfortunately I can't. Ser Jaime has arranged for a dress fitting today and while I acknowledge his kindness I'd much rather swallow thorns. I must go though."

"A dress fitting?" Lady Margaery sounded curious.

"Yeah, the trip here was definitely not planned. I had no idea I was coming."

I laughed because she spoke the truth.

"Sansa originally agreed to suffer with me, " said Ariana, "but it's totally fine if you want to have tea with the Highgarden ladies." She spoke kindly to Sansa.

"I hope you will both forgive me, but I would accompany Ari, she asked me first."

Ari? The little she-wolf had grown more comfortable with this woman in mere hours than weeks and months with anyone else, her husband included. I did not suspect it would be hard though. It would take a great deal to hate the small woman.

... Is Olenna Tyrell right? Do I love her? No, I do not. She is intriguing. A woman shows up claiming she is from the future? Any man would be intrigued.

"If it would be alright with you ladies and grandmother, might I join you as well?" The Tyrell girl asked.

"Of course it is fine with me; I'll just be bored by everyone's dull wit. Nothing new of course."

"It's cool with me." Shrugged Ariana.

"Excellent. I would love helping you pick dresses. This one looks so lovely on you, ice blue is not a colour everyone agrees with. "

"I think Sansa would look amazing in it. It's your hair."

"A lovely shade." Margaery agreed.

The Tyrell girl was not stupid. She was coming because wanted to see if Ariana was a threat.

"Are you going to your room now?" I asked Ariana.

"I still got some time to kill, so Sansa graciously agreed to take me for some archery. I've always wanted to shoot an arrow."

"How sweet."

"I hope you would allow me to accompany you to the practicing grounds. Perhaps I might be able to assist." I offered.

"I doubt I'd be any good, you don't have to."

"It would be quite alright with me. I offered, did I not?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Then let's go. Lady Margaery can you come by my room in about an hour and a half?"

"Of course." she assured.

I gave Ariana one of my arms and Sansa the other.

Sansa took it shyly while Ariana darted away when I tried to grab her.

"You have Sansa, you don't need me." She smiled.

"Can you blame me for wanting two beautiful girls?"

She laughed and continued walking.

"So, do you fight with swords?"

"Yes." Surely fighting must be as common in the future. But she looked surprised.

"Can you show me?"

"Sure." I sounded a bit uncertain.

"Wicked."

"You sound like my sister." Sansa smiled shyly.

"Your sister sounds awesome."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Do Jaime and Tyrion sword fight?"

I shook my head.

"Jaime was a brilliant sword fighter; one of the best in Westeros, before he lost his hand." Sansa mentioned.

"That is true." I looked at Sansa, wondering how she knew.

"Tyrion told me." She answered my unasked question.

"Ah. So Ariana, what do people fight with in your times?"

"Not swords. Guns. And... A lot of other things."

"Then I propose a trade. I teach you swordfighting, you teach me about your gun."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. However I'm pretty sure you'll persuade me anyways. It's from the future, and I'm already fucking up by giving loads of information that shouldn't be known yet. Plus I have the only gun. It'd be pointless. Stupid dress, I couldn't carry it with me right now. Do you guys mind we I dart back quickly to get it?"

"No." I said after looking at Sansa to make sure. I felt disappointed she wouldn't teach me. Ariana was right though. I would still try to persuade her.

She went in and got it. It was a curious instrument. This is a weapon of the future? It looked like a toy.

We waited outside when I noticed a lone Lannister guard, casually walking towards us. This did not look innocent. I slowly glanced down at my dagger. This was not the best weapon to have right now. I silently cursed myself. I would have to be quick.

"Hello." I greeted him. "Looking for someone?"

"Don't fret over it." He replied gruffly.

He surveyed the area, making sure it was just the three of us.

"Can we help you with something?" Ariana offered sarcastically.

"You've got a mouth." He sneered. "The Queen wished for me to bring you to her."

That was a lie. She probably wanted Ariana dead. My hand neared my dagger.

"Well you can let the Queen know that if she wants me, she'll have to come get me herself." Ariana said. She had an air of finality to it, and made to move around the huge guard.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." And he grabbed her. I pulled out my dagger and Ariana brought her weapon and let the tip rest against his head.

"If you've an ounce of sense, I suggest you let me go." She remained calm.

How could she be calm? I would've scratched his eyes out, and shoved my dagger down his throat.

He merely smirked and then looked at us.

"I suggest you don't mention anything to anyone."

"I suggest you gain some sense in the next 10 seconds." Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" He put his sword on her throat. I wanted to kill him, but he would kill her first.

I looked down at Sansa. The child looked terrified.

"You'll come with me quietly, and you two will say nothing."

"No." Ariana said as if deciding a dress was ugly. She didn't sound scared in the slightest.

He reared his hand back to slap her, only a loud noise stopped him. He released her and I saw her weapon still pointed at him.

"And that, Prince Oberyn, is how a gun is used." And she mock-bowed.

This girl definitely has a Dornish attitude.

"Weapons of the future. Much less bloody than a sword."

I looked at the dead Lannister guard. It wasn't completely bloodless, a small hole at the side of his head with blood around it.

"What should we do with the body?"I wondered.

"You just killed a man." Sansa turned away from facing the man.

"A man who was probably bringing me to my death. I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't tried attacked me."

She started to walk away, but the old lion just happened to appear. Was he behind it? I thought Cersei would be.

"What's going on here?" Tywin demanded.

"I believe your daughter just tried to have me killed. You might want to talk some sense into her, or at least help her out, she obviously needs it. Good day Lord Tywin."

I raised my eyebrows.

Sansa followed behind her quickly, avoiding eye contact, and I smirked, containing my laughter. I had not heard of a soul talk to Tywin Lannister like that.

He glared at me, as if I would cower. I strolled past him and the body, leaving it completely to him to take care of.

I rounded a corner and saw Sansa and Ariana waiting for me.

Sansa still looked frightened but Ariana was holding her, stroking her hair, and whispering something softly to her.

"Killing people is obviously not something I want to do. But I'm 98% sure Cersei ordered him to kill me." Ariana reasoned gently.

"I know." Sansa spoke quietly.

"Do you still want to go to practice?" I asked.

"Maybe we should get Sansa to her husband." Ariana wondered.

"No it's ok, I'm alright." Sansa spoke indignantly.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then. Lead the way, Oberyn."

*Timmeeee jummmmppp*

"No wonder your muscles are so big, this shit's exhausting." Ariana groaned tiredly, slouching over.

I could not help the small burst of pride that came at her comment.

For someone who had never held a sword in her life, she picked up quite fast. She was part of an army in her time though.

Jaime Lannister came from somewhere halfway and watched silently. I bet he had never stayed quiet for long.

I do not know if he or Tyrion knew of what Ariana did.

She was not wrong though; he was going to kill her. I cursed myself for not defending her, for not even having a sword.

"Would you like me to carry you?" I offered, half joking.

She nodded mockingly, lifting her arms up the way Tyene always used to.

I decided to surprise her and grabbed her, lifting her easily, and starting to walk, one of my hands under her legs, the other around her side.

She was weightless, I could carry her to her room.

"Put me down, I was kidding!"

"Why? Do you think I would drop you?" I smirked, quite enjoying her attention. I started to pull my arms from her.

"Don't you dare."

Sansa had been staying off to the side, preferring to watch me teach Ariana. But she giggled now and was doing something with Ariana's device.

"Are you taking a picture of this?" Ariana cried.

"How can you _take_ a picture?" I asked.

"It's not the same as like, art. Wait, actually it is. It is art. You paint a picture. You draw a picture. But you can also take a picture in the future. They're photos. I'll show you if you put me down."

I thought about it for a second, and let my curiosity get the better of me. I set her down gently.

Ariana walked over to Sansa, and then broke into a run. She tricked me! I took off after her, but she was fast.

Ariana's p.o.v.

I risked looking back at Oberyn. Totally worth it. He looked somewhere between amused and disbelieving.

Sansa was genuinely laughing, a happy carefree laugh.

Damn he was fast, he was catching up quick. He had long legs whipping back behind his yellow robe. I realized he also had the advantage because he knew the place.

He was getting closer when I made a sharp left turn, and stopped dead to avoid hitting a short bald man.

"I'm really sorry." I wheezed as Oberyn rounded the corner.

I looked at him and watched his playful attitude disappear in a heartbeat. He grew stoic.

"It's quite alright, my lady."

I felt Oberyn sliding his hand around my hip, pulling me closer to him.

Was he dangerous? Why was Oberyn so on edge all of a sudden.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. Varys."

He stuck his hand out. I shook it normally.

"Ariana."

"I don't believe there are many Dornishwomen would have that name. It's nice, Lady Ariana." And he nodded to Oberyn. "Prince Oberyn."

"Lord Varys."

"Thanks." I was about to tell him that I wasn't Dornish when Oberyn subtly gripped my waist tighter. I almost looked up in confusion when I realized he was saying I should be careful.

Ok, he didn't want me telling him I wasn't Dornish. But why?

"Good day." Varys spoke and started to walk away.

I heard him greet Sansa just as she rounded the corner. Then he continued on his way. Oberyn didn't relax until Varys disappeared.

"Are you ok?" I looked up at him curiously.

"Yes." His grip relaxed but didn't leave my waist.

"Ari, I think I'll go fetch Margaery and we'll come to your room."

She spoke quickly.

"Ok," I tossed her the key I had hidden in my shoes before she left.

"Come with me." Oberyn let go and instead grabbed my hand. He led me into a deserted hallway.

"Varys is dangerous. He has spies everywhere. I'm surprised he doesn't have any more information on you. Be careful."

"He didn't know me." But I knew that was a lie as soon as I spoke the words.

Oberyn shook his head.

"He knew your name. He just wanted you to believe he knew nothing of you. Though he clearly does not know much. I can tell he truly believed you Dornish."

A stupid thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Um, Oberyn?"

"Yes?"

"He has spies everywhere, right?"

"Yes."

"What would they tell him if they saw you pull me into a deserted hallway?" I laughed, a little embarrassed.

He thought for a moment and laughed.

"C'mon, we should probably get to Sansa and Margaery." I spoke quickly before he could respond.

He nodded and escorted me back to my room.

"I don't believe I'm welcome to watch, am I?" Oberyn mockfully sounded crestfallen.

"No I don't think so. No naked changing girls for you." I answered cracking a smile.

"A shame. However these things are tedious beyond belief."

"I know. I hate trying on clothes." Rolling my eyes for emphasis. "If I'm still alive by the end of this can we do something fun?"

"You have my word." Then he left.

I walk in and Sansa and Margaery were already trying on dresses. Well, Margaery was, and she was trying to convince Sansa to as well.

Margaery twirled around in her dress. It was a green one, ridiculously provocative but I was starting to see that that was her style.

You must try this gorgeous violet fabric, I've gotten the dress makers to already start working on it."

She had the dressmakers working silently and diligently. God, I know Jaime was kind by offering all of this, and I needed clothes, at least just to fit in for now but I still hated trying on clothes, especially dresses. I sighed looking at the purple fabric the dressmakers were silently working on. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

*Timmeeee jummmmppp*

The annoying dresses had taken the better part of the afternoon. First they measured me, and then I picked out fabrics I liked. The latter was much more time consuming and I still saw so many colours in my head. I still resolved to be polite, and I thanked all of the dressmakers; they'd been promising to have dresses within the week. Wow, Jaime must be paying them well. I still thought it extremely inconvenient that I couldn't keep my gun on me because of the stupid dresses. After that, I put back on my old clothes, my normal ones and strapping my gun securely.

I went out to find Oberyn and I wandered around the castle, getting ridiculously lost. There were a lot of secret passageways and I decided I would go into them later and explore some more. Maybe that's the military doctor speaking, but I think it could come in handy.

I opened huge doors to find a long hall and a seat completely made out of weapons at the end. The throne? It looked ugly.

In it I found Oberyn, Tywin Lannister, and another man I didn't know, discussing something I couldn't hear. Oberyn had a long sword strapped to his waist along with the dagger he originally had. That thing was massive.

"Prince Oberyn?" I called, remembering that we weren't alone.

"Lady Ariana. So you survive."

He kissed my hand again. Oberyn looked guarded as he did with Varys but he still was bashful.

"I do, thanks for noticing. Good evening Lord Tywin."

"Lady Ariana." He grunted.

I turned to the other man. "I'm afraid I don't know you sir. I am Ariana." His face somehow reminded me of a rat, sneaky. He was slim and had a shady kind of look to him. I immediately didn't trust him.

"Lord Baelish. A pleasure." He kissed my hand lightly too. The guy made me feel uncomfortable and without looking or moving I made sure my gun was still at my side.

"I'm sure I would have seen such a beautiful face before, tell me, has Prince Oberyn been hiding you to himself or have you just arrived to the Capitol?"

"I've arrived here recently." I tried to choose my words carefully, because something told me giving him any kind of information could be dangerous. Luckily he didn't seem to notice my gun which he must've found strange. I don't know how I would've explained that.

"Well I do hope to see you around my Lady. Good evening." He excused himself and walked down the hall. It was silent until he closed the doors.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked.

"We were finishing up, do not worry." Oberyn reassured me.

"If you'll both excuse me, I have important matters as hand of the king to address." Tywin Lannister responded.

He started to walk through the doors, when Cersei opened them from the other side. Tywin smartly stepped back, avoiding being hit.

Ugh, why was she here?

"Father, I've been looking for you." She tried keeping her voice cool but I heard annoyance creeping in.

"Well you've found me." Tywin said shortly.

Cersei took a long look around the room.

"What are you doing here, whore?" She sneered.

"Subtle." I remarked sarcastically, raising my eyebrows.

"No, what ARE you doing here? What purpose do you serve? Who let you stay here?"

"I believe your dad allowed me to stay."

"Why?"

When I didn't answer right away, Cersei strode up to me, and Tywin followed. I think he sensed his daughter was about to do something stupid.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Cersei growled at me, and Oberyn's hand found it's way into mine.

I wasn't scared. Cersei only acts like Tywin. But the fact that he let me know he was still there was comforting.

Then she did the stupidest thing she possibly could've done. She swiftly grabbed my gun. My hand was instantly on her arm, and she waved it at me as if it was a toy.

"What is this?" She sneered.

"Nothing you should play with."

"You wear it like a weapon."

"It is a weapon."

Then she pointed it at herself, inspecting it from the front.

"If you aren't as dumb as you're making yourself look now, you would stop playing with it and give it to me."

She scoffed, disbelieving that the gun could hurt anybody.

"A weapon of the future." She breathed softly. "It's useless."

Then she undid the safety, maybe wondering if a blade would fly out the hole.

Now I was scared. She could shoot somebody.

"You should give Ariana back her weapon." Oberyn said, finally speaking up.

"It's not a weapon." She looked at Oberyn like he was dumb.

She didn't see me shoot the guard, Oberyn did. Why did she continue to play with it?

I decided to try and talk some sense into her even though it was unlikely.

"It _is_ a weapon, and it _is_ from the future. As in, more advanced than your time. You don't know what you're doing with it, hell, you don't even know what it is. And when you don't know anything about something, it's dangerous. This thing could kill you slowly or in the blink of an eye. People here don't know how to heal wounds from this. Now give it back to me before you hurt someone."

I think she sensed my panic because she started messing with is more, smiling at me evilly. Goddamn it, she was so stupid. She was going to kill someone, and even as an army doctor, without the proper medication the person could die.

I tried grabbing it from her, but she was too tall.

"Don't do that!"

"Give it back to her!" Oberyn spoke dangerously. I sensed he wanted to pull his dagger on her, but Tywin would kill him.

She fiddled with it more, putting her thumb on the trigger.

"Lord Tywin, she's going to kill someone! Stop her!" I shouted desperately.

Tywin himself looked dubious that the gun could hurt anyone.

I was about to try to convince Tywin to stop her idiotic daughter when I heard a sharp bang and a loud cry of pain.


	6. AN

An authors note that was kinda long:

Touché my friend, DeucesAreWild. Imaginary cookie to you for noticing the dumb as fuck plot hole I will now try to explain and band aid.

Truth be told that scene didn't go how I wanted it to, I wanted Tywin to hold a sword to her throat so she couldn't get it back, but then we are faced with the same problem of "she's military she should have some experience on how to get out of a situation like that." My problem was I just couldn't think how to fix the plot hole and still have Cersei with control of the gun. Also, I needed Ariana to play smart here. A lame excuse, I know. I contemplated Oberyn being held by his throat instead of Ariana by Tywin to get Ariana to stop trying to get the gun back with assault, but then I realized that 1) Oberyn would not go without a fight, 2) Neither Tywin or Oberyn are stupid enough to just brawl it out. Even though they can both clearly stick someone with the pointy end, they hash it out with words, for the sake of their houses if not their own. Oberyn doesn't stick a dagger in Tywin in the scene where he's asked to be a judge because even though he's pretty impulsive and usually doesn't care he knows he'll be killed later for it. And 3) Im not sure who'd win between the two. Oberyn is younger and his fighting style is much different from Tywin's, which I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing. But Oberyn let's his emotions control him, whereas Tywins pretty collected.

But back to the scene. The way I basically did this scene was like: ok. Fuck. Oberyn and Tywin can't fight. Ariana isn't just going to let her keep it, for fucks sake. And she could physically best Cersei. So why not give the Queen what she has coming?

Ariana may be from the future but she's smart; she knows that getting back what the Queen stole by physical force can end in her death. If it came to a trial everyone would take the Cersei's side because they don't trust a stranger, and/or Cersei bribed/threatened whoever would testify.

Ariana knows she's out of her element here, she senses something bigger is going on, that there are multiple plays being carried out at once. She knows she doesn't know how to play the game of thrones. Her first small hint that clues her in that this is actually a dangerous place is meeting Varys (sidenote: and although Littlefinger feels out of place here I personally wanna give him some plans of his own later.)

Obviously being military, Ariana's first response would be to attack Cersei. She's thinking, "she's such a dumbfuck she's gonna get someone killed." That's definitely what's going through her head.

But she doesn't try very hard to physically take the gun back, even though she could. Her subconscious stops her, because of Oberyn's edginess, but mostly Sansa. Sansa and Tyrion talking to her about what most of Tyrion's family did to her.

I know there was no mention of Sansa and Cersei's relationship in that scene, but it will be in the next one, because even though her subconscious thinks, "wait, no, stop, don't," she herself is wondering, "why the fuck didn't I get my gun back? Why didn't I try harder, I could've done it. " she had no problem shooting a guard, why does she not put a bullet between her eyes or at least get her weapon?

You know when you do something and you feel completely justified in doing it, but have no verbal explanation for it? At least not right away? I feel like Ariana's mind was saving her here. She's used to fighting on impulse, but her mind here is like, slow down, we gotta pick our fights wisely. And again this is because of Oberyn being on edge, and Sansa's talk.

In the next chapter, we're gonna see more of her thoughts beyond her inital repsonse, which is basically calling Cersei a dumbfuck.

A plot hole I'm aware of, but trying to work around it. Thank you for the review, it's pretty sweet that you're into the story. Also thanks to irenia for reviewing chapter 5.

I know the time between updates is long, however I post a chapter as soon as I finish writing it. And chapter 5 was my longest which I hoped satiated you guys for the time being. I've got other stories in the works; I'm editing one of my others for those who like Criminal minds it's there, and another one currently on hiatus which I would like to take off, (both are Reid-centric) and for those who are marvel fans I am participating in Coulsons cakewalk on tumblr, where people write one shots about bae #2 (first is Oberyn,) Phil coulson. Tumblr user lets-talk-about-Clark-baby has all the info on it, and my username is thedeadlovemcdonalds if you want to read that when I submit it.

All of that being said I will continue writing as fast as possible with this story, because my muse for it has definitely not faded and I love getting to develop characters more. Lemme know what you think of Oberyn and Ariana, and how their relationship is progressing too, kay? I'm a pretty uneducated person as far as love an romance go, I would be down to here suggestions or whatever you'd like to say.

Thank you all so much for the support

hpfandunoit


End file.
